petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2013
01:05 '-' 01:06 no-bodys-here 01:13 hi 01:13 i'm here 01:13 :3 01:13 I fixed mario's pallete glitch 01:13 Turns out I was loading the wrong sprite sheet :/ for one 01:14 hi 'w' 01:14 I'm setting a timer now 01:14 so that mario's idle animation only plays every so many cpu cycles 01:14 kk 01:16 let's see if this makes a difference :/ :/ :/ 01:16 I'm going to be doing alot of optimizing. 01:16 Like merging several pallete data for mario 01:16 into one pallete ptc file 01:16 instead of having ENTIRE pallete entries use up 01:16 for one character 01:16 with only the first entry for each (0) 01:17 o.o 01:17 stupid palettes 01:18 uhnhuh 01:24 wel... I fixed the issue with the idle animation now i have to make it so it plays the same direction as mario facing :/ ughhh 01:24 And I did fix his pallete issue when punching FINALLY 01:24 :D 01:25 derr we go =p =p 01:25 yayyy 01:26 so far this is the most stable version of Petit Smash 01:26 could i play it? 01:27 shure if you only want to play mario 01:27 o.0 01:28 kk 01:28 i dont maind 01:28 *mind 01:28 XP lemme just get something fixed there's a bug still 01:28 this isn't a release :/ 01:28 ok 01:28 i know 01:28 but since your asking for this version I'll give it to you 01:28 I'm not against sharing but I really would rather not show it off till complete 01:28 still 01:28 if your that finicky about playing it 01:29 I'll get some QR codes for you 01:29 no,its fine 01:29 you dont have to 01:29 na I may as well. 01:29 nah* 01:29 XP 01:29 you might like it 01:30 im just impateint,and ill probobly always be,until i find out how hard game programming is,and i need to stop,and understand that throught all the commands,and data people have to make,its really much harder than it seems. 01:30 I rmember testing that game named botris 01:30 b4 it was released 01:30 I test games for people 01:31 sometimes 01:31 I came up with the name Botris 01:31 it was Robot Factory 01:31 he said he liked the name,and named it that 01:31 then put robot factory uner it 01:31 Just yesterday, 01:31 lol 01:31 i was like 01:32 "Ok,lol,let me update from Pre release.XD" 01:32 I had the game for like 3 weeks 01:32 you'll be surprised to see the changes 01:32 in menus. 01:32 btw even if you select link. 01:32 I played it earleir 01:32 it wont work... 01:32 :/ 01:32 because a ssoon as you press start 01:32 but u only gave me the prg 01:32 ther's no wait 01:32 it skips character select right now 01:32 so it was kinda glitched 01:32 lol 01:32 ok 01:32 wait,ur giving it to me? 01:32 I have to literally save all the resources to sd to 01:32 =p 01:32 yeah 01:33 one minute though i have to make the qrs 01:33 Tahnks.^w^ 01:33 ok 01:33 it's alot of qrs to make and i have to export all teh files 01:33 *Thanks 01:33 Ok 01:33 imma go et ur hyrule song 01:37 ok making qrs now 01:37 this is going to be alot because 01:37 I'm including whatever I think I remember being needed 01:37 if it says your missing something tell me the file. 01:37 -gets to work making qr images- 01:38 ok 01:41 hey coinz 01:41 do u know what the code is to loop songs offhand? 01:41 Its like 01:42 @LOOP 01:42 BGMCHK = 128 01:42 VSYNC 1 01:42 GOTO @LOOP 01:43 found it 01:44 hyrule song is ready 01:46 g2g bbs 01:46 :D 01:46 going to maybe get food 01:46 oh,bye 01:51 bb in 30 minutes 01:54 hello 01:54 hello mr wikia bot 01:54 how goes the logging 01:43 found it 01:44 hyrule song is ready 01:46 g2g bbs 01:46 :D 01:46 going to maybe get food 01:46 oh,bye 01:51 bb in 30 minutes 01:54 hello 01:54 hello mr wikia bot 01:54 how goes the logging 02:36 my internet just came back where's sparky 02:36 oh ic 02:36 ... 02:36 hi sparky 02:37 'm back from gettin food 02:37 i kinda forgot to come in 30 minutes 02:37 it's fine :3 02:37 sry coinz 02:37 i was afk because no internet 02:37 hi 02:37 for a while. 02:37 kk 02:37 hii 02:37 I'm still making those qrs 02:37 ok 02:37 if its really that much, 02:37 you dont have to 02:37 na I'm gonna 02:37 i might post them 02:37 just cus 02:37 ok,'w' 02:38 I already started doing it no point in stopping 02:38 I'm playing crystal monsters,and got distracted 02:38 kk 02:44 hey random,are u here? 02:44 guess not.'n' 02:44 well,if u come back 02:44 i have a ? 02:54 hey sparky i'm done 02:55 i'm uploading the thing now 02:55 :/ it's not even complete but I'll (sort of) release it 02:55 by posting here 02:55 ok 02:55 hi twin 02:56 ok I need a better image hosting site 02:56 imgur gave error 02:56 u didnt have to twin 02:56 okay 02:57 what 02:57 http://imgur.com/Dl2xEkb 02:57 it's alot 02:57 let me kn ow if i'm missing anything 02:57 what is that 02:58 Petit smash V1.2 LITE incomplete but functional 02:58 OMG 02:58 o: 02:58 with some bug fixes 02:58 a few new sprites 02:58 yessssss 02:58 and :/ 02:58 new menus 02:58 been workin gon that for three days :/ on and off 02:58 i wasn't ready to release anything yet but for you guys i dont mind 02:58 sparky requested so 02:58 why so many '-' faces? 02:59 BECAUSE FACES 02:59 :/ 02:59 You said u wanted to release it to me 02:59 i dont mind if twin has it 02:59 jeez 02:59 lol 02:59 no imean 02:59 the '-' faces makes it seem ike you wanted nobody having it 02:59 but you said you wanted to 03:01 ok imma quit cm 03:01 cm? 03:01 and play it ^w^ 03:01 Crystal Monsters 03:01 O.o 03:01 ? 03:01 o.O 03:02 whats crystal monsters 03:02 (O.o)(o.O) 03:02 http://crystalmonstersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Monsters_Wiki 03:03 oh 03:03 did you guys try scanning it yet XD 03:03 i am 03:03 right now 03:03 currently scanning 03:04 ill test it 03:04 and tell u if any bugs 03:04 only as mario though 03:05 why are there 2 HIMs 03:07 cool 03:07 because 03:07 I dont know which one is entirely needed lol 03:07 I didn't bother making sure they're all neccesarry 03:07 I picked the ones I know are most likely to cause issues if missing 03:09 oh 03:09 has anyone here ever played pokemon mystery dungeon? 03:09 imma play it 03:09 yes 03:09 i have infinity 03:09 i beat darkness 03:09 i beat sky 03:09 i beat red rescue 03:10 ive played whatever was the oppisite fo darkness 03:10 sparky o.0 03:10 good 03:10 you scanning 03:10 starting smash in 03:10 who here has done scanning 03:10 3 03:10 lol okie 03:10 2 03:10 1 03:10 :D 03:10 cannot locate fiel 03:10 which one 03:10 COL1 COINLCOL 03:10 hang on 03:11 kk 03:11 im attempting to make a small mini port of pmd 03:11 not the full thing 03:11 twin 03:11 ? 03:11 i love the game giants 03:11 its so cool 03:11 and i heard my song i gave u 03:11 it was epic 03:11 sparky your making it a pain in the butt lol jk 03:11 soemtimes it show the old titans 03:11 thank 03:11 sry coinz 03:11 u dont have to give it to me 03:11 im fine with glitches 03:11 lol is ok 03:12 u really didnt need to game 03:12 *i 03:12 ok 03:12 thnx 03:12 the giant game is really just a bad edit of aottg to make it "original" 03:12 lol 03:12 also,i cant kill colossals now 03:12 ye 03:12 coinz GRP Tital is missing too 03:12 it shows old titans because of RND 03:12 Title 03:13 are u really going to make pmd mtc twin? 03:13 Exact name 03:13 coin 03:13 is 03:13 GRP0 TITLE1 03:14 pmd mtc? 03:14 oops 03:14 PMD PTC 03:14 oooh 03:14 yeah im gonna try 03:14 im the audio assistant 03:14 and willl do all the songs for u if u want 03:14 pls 03:14 k 03:15 the game is already coming along nicely 03:15 but not taking requests 03:15 until tomarrow 03:15 k 03:15 roxas is complaing about my page layout 03:15 http://imgur.com/rmOr9Fx 03:15 and if u comemnt currently 03:15 HERE IT IS :D 03:15 that should be all you need now 03:15 it might now work right 03:15 and get dleted 03:15 :/ 03:15 ok i'm going.. 03:15 :/ 03:15 goin where? 03:16 to some kind of coffee house thing at the library in town here. 03:16 ok 03:16 Sparky if you make me a list of missing files 03:16 when u get back 03:16 I'll get them together. :D 03:16 kk 03:16 GRP0 TITLE1 03:16 wut else 03:16 my rides leaving I gots to goes 03:16 bye 03:16 cool icon 03:16 bye 03:18 OMG 03:18 I LOVE NEW SMASH 03:18 IT JUST FLOWS SO WELL 03:18 ikr 03:18 mario not mving 03:18 looks so funny 03:18 ye 03:18 get out stupid red bock 03:18 *block 03:19 i already have enemy ai, attacks, sprites, animations, font, working hunger, working menu system, saving and loading, quicksaving, background, moving on a grid, collision, and working attacks 03:19 for pmd ptc 03:19 im working on the grid for when you press Y 03:20 OMG 03:20 WHAT 03:20 how long u been working on it? 03:20 a few hours 03:20 so awesome 03:21 before i release the alpha version i need to have working leveling up and moves 03:21 already have stats set up just need to add enemy hp and exp 03:21 ty sparky!! 03:21 yw 03:21 not gone et 03:21 ok 03:21 so only title1grp? 03:22 Hello 03:22 hi 03:23 AWKWARD XD 03:23 did you by chance happen to overhear our secret plans to take over the world 03:23 Yep 03:23 Nice plan BTW 03:23 hi roxas 03:24 You can call me Brendan. Got it memorized? 03:24 only title1grp? 03:24 cool 03:24 I'm getting nao 03:24 I think.. 03:24 unless I'm out of time 03:24 xD 03:25 LOL 03:25 So.... 03:25 Bored I am 03:25 cool 03:26 Can i tell you a secret 03:27 yes ls 03:27 pls 03:27 http://imgur.com/iBkvSaC 03:27 Okay 03:27 Here's title1 GRP 03:27 :D 03:27 now if you put all those together.. 03:27 I 03:27 suck 03:27 at 03:27 making 03:27 games 03:27 g4u 03:27 :D Thanks man! 03:28 me too roxas 03:28 : D Your SOOOO supportive! 03:28 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 03:28 np 03:28 By that i mean go choke on a rock. 04:07 period 04:08 o.0 04:08 wow ok guys. whatever happened. -hums to herself and goes back to posting stuff- 04:08 xD You said period\ 04:08 so u are female? 04:08 stoppit roxas XD 04:08 NO 04:08 I'm a dude 04:09 me too 04:09 i was talking to coinz 04:10 hi random 04:10 STALKER 04:10 STALKER 04:10 This bot keeps glitching too much 04:10 did u know coinz is female? 04:10 Stalker -.- 04:10 Yes 04:11 i love saying female instead of girl,its so much funnier 04:11 It says on his profile xD 04:11 Such as 04:11 HER 04:11 XD 04:11 KATSU IS A FEMALE!?THAT FEMINE GIRL! 04:11 HER PROFILE 04:11 Anyway, I'm just going to go back into the shadows 04:11 XD 04:11 sry coinz 04:11 kk random 04:12 Should we tell Coinz? 04:12 tell her wut? 04:12 owe 04:12 i already told her me 04:13 embarresing fact 04:13 almost all of my friends are girlz 04:13 why? 04:13 idk 04:13 i just dont bond well with my gender 04:15 o.0 04:15 in person to? or just online. 04:15 ? 04:16 sparky 04:16 I posted the new QRS on the wiki page... 04:16 in person to? 04:16 ok 04:16 because you said you loved the new petit smash so much I decided why deprive everyone else. 04:16 I was asking about this sparky almost all of my friends are girlz 04:16 why? 04:16 idk 04:16 i just dont bond well with my gender 04:17 I realized sparky I made alot of changes!! lookit all the work i've put into it 0_0 04:17 Petit Smash V1.2 LITE Petit Smash Unfinished Checkpoint VersionEdit 04:17 -Fixed mario's pallete glitch when punching 04:17 -added mario's idle stance--incomplete. Bugged. not hard to fix. 04:17 04:17 -Added A new menu system 04:17 04:17 -Added the character select. Incomplete. 04:17 04:17 -Added link's running animation, kirby's running animation not visible. Link's sword swinging animation. Not visible. 04:17 04:17 -Fixed some gameplay bugs where mario would be able to punch the NPC while it wasn't near him. 04:17 04:17 -Added sounds for punches. And the enemy NPC jumping. 04:17 04:17 -Modified the movement speed of Mario. 04:17 I dont know why coinz 04:17 i just bond a bit better for some reason 04:18 oh 04:18 ic it makes sense :/ 04:19 you were asking earlier what games I have? Id ont play alot of ds games online i have mostly pc games for that 04:19 i was asking roxas 04:19 it really doesnt make sense 04:19 oh.. 04:19 my life is really screwed up 04:19 what doesn't make sense sparky? 04:19 as well as a big setup 04:19 0_o 04:20 let me explain 04:21 well,me and my best friend were born in the same month,same initials,seems a coincidence right? 04:21 so as my best friends father passed,he had to go to private school,tehn i got a friend,his same exact middle na as my other best friend,he was also in the same month(continued) 04:22 my mid name is christopher,his is cristian(continued) 04:22 my friends nephew has my brothers birthday 04:22 my other firend,or my "GF" has her bday one day before my bros 04:22 I'm going to my room. can you repost that when i come back 04:23 a girl i like has my moms bday 04:23 and 04:23 ok 04:23 it doesnt seem like coincedence to me 04:23 maybe it is 04:23 but its a lot of coindences 04:31 talking to roxas,will check back every few seconds 04:31 hello i am here 04:32 sorry i left laptop had problems 04:32 um,hi twin 04:32 did u know coinz was a girl? 04:33 coinz,lets pm 04:33 ah finally. 04:37 hi twin 04:37 ur prob like 04:31 talking to roxas,will check back every few seconds 04:31 hello i am here 04:32 sorry i left laptop had problems 04:32 um,hi twin 04:32 did u know coinz was a girl? 04:33 coinz,lets pm 04:33 ah finally. 04:37 hi twin 04:37 ur prob like 04:38 hmm...thats weird,sparks not all flooding my screen,and hes pming,i wonder whats going on with spark today.... 04:41 How long was I off? 04:41 um 04:41 like 10 seconds 04:42 This stupid logger... it's just so bad lol 04:42 Oh well, I guess I just have to keep an eye on it. 04:44 i knew coinz was a girl a long time ago 04:44 random you were gone a while. 04:44 Ugh 04:44 i updated petit smash 04:44 he was? 04:44 What's the point of a logger if it doesn't work 04:44 i'd say random you missed loging atleast an hour 04:44 brb 04:45 maybe a bit longer. 04:45 i guess one way would be to check the last timestamp posted 04:45 12:37 04:45 Sparkystream 04:45 hi twin 04:45 ur prob like 04:45 hmm...thats weird,sparks not all flooding my screen,and hes pming,i wonder whats going on with spark today.... 04:45 PTC Wikia Bot has left the chat. 04:45 PTC Wikia Bot has joined the chat. 04:45 12:41 04:45 PTC Wikia Bot 04:45 How long was I off? 04:45 I need to look over the source code 04:45 4 minutes 04:45 random if you modify the bot itself maybe you could figure out how it works and turn it into a chatbot as well. 04:45 Lol I don't have time. I just want to fix the bug. It's probably a file access error 04:46 i was thinking of adding a petit computer function query bot 04:46 oh. 04:46 The cookie is probably getting written (when someone chats) while the logger is trying to read 04:46 kk 04:46 The file is locked... and so the script probably doesn't know what to do 04:47 and yeah random you missed out on a petit smash bros update. i was going to not post it but then sparky requested and it was stable enough by that point to gather the qrs and do a post. 04:47 ah right... read write buffers not asyncronous on windows 04:47 :/ 04:47 wow its late 04:47 what time is it for you sparky? 04:47 sry,if u didnt want to release it yet 04:47 12 39 AM 04:47 *12:39 AM 04:47 9:48 PM 04:48 o.o 04:48 back 04:48 u left? 04:49 lets register each other as friends coinz 04:49 Okay. 04:49 I'm so hapy to have a semi clean version of petit smash working ;D 04:49 as in no sprite glitches 04:49 kk 04:49 Name:Sparky 04:49 FC:1091-8564-1356 04:49 12:49 for me 04:50 ohnoes i need my stylus brb 04:50 ok 04:50 oops 04:50 me too twin 2013 09 22